


Never again.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Fluff, Love, Memory, Remember me - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Amelia was a 24-year-old girl who had planned her life. Had a career, had a good job, good place to live and enough money to survive. But there was something that was missing…maybe love?





	Never again.

Amelia walked down the street as usual. This was a habit for her now, each night, after work, she would go to her house, leave all of her things except for her phone, wallet and keys, and went out for a long walk.

She normally stopped to drink and in the morning, she would forget what had happened the night before. It was for the best. She knew she was capable of anything and she would probably do anything just to feel ok or just please herself or someone else.

This time though, she wanted to know what she did at nights, she was curious about how her night ended up. Could they be fun? Probably. Did she play the role of hooker? That’s for sure. Sometimes, she woke up with hickeys all round her body except for her neck (thankfully). Was is it different people or just one in particular? Was it a boy or a girl? She laughed at this thought. She didn’t think that even in her lowest point she was going to hook up with a guy.

Amelia stopped for a moment and looked up to see the name of Hotel Cortez. This place seemed familiar for some reason. She shrugged and went in. Maybe this was the place she met up with her hooker. She walked up the stairs to find the bar all alone. Really? It was Friday night. This place should be full of people or at least there should be people.

Amelia sat at the bar and waited for someone to come take her order.

 _“Well hello young lady. I assume you’re older enough to be drinking, am I right?”_ The stranger smiled at her.

 _“Do I look younger?”_ Amelia smiled.

 _“You look old enough to be able to drink.”_ She smirked.

_“Well yes, I am indeed. I’d like a martini, please.”_

_“Mmm…not your usual.”_ She grabbed the things she needed to make the drink and smiled.

 _“Excuse me?”_ Amelia furrowed her brows.

She looked up and smiled. _“Nothing. I’m Liz, by the way.”_

Amelia nodded. _“Nice to meet you, I’m Amelia.”_

Liz smiled and handed her the drink. _“Pretty name. Heard it before.”_

 _“There’s a lot of Amelia’s around the world I’m sure.”_ She smiled and chuckled.

 _“Oh yes, I’m sure of that.”_ Liz laughed. She looked behind Amelia and smirked. _“Well, if you need anything, just call me.”_ Liz winked at her and moved to the end of the bar.

Amelia felt strange for this conversation. Did she say it was not her usual? So she has been here before. That’s why she felt so familiar. Amelia nodded and took a sip of her drink.

_“Is this seat taken?”_

Amelia turned to her side to find a woman smiling at her. Amelia’s breath hitched at the appearance of the woman in front of her. Dark make up, lips color wine, blonde hair with an odd hairstyle, a simple purple dress, some rings and black high heels. She was gorgeous.

 _“N-No…there’s um…a lot of seats not taken.”_ Amelia smiled and then cleared her throat. **_Perfect, Amy. You’re doing just perfect embarrassing yourself._**

The woman chuckled and sat down. _“Sally.”_ She extended her hand and waited for Amelia to take it.

Amelia looked at her hand and then at her. _“Amelia.”_ She took her hand and felt a sudden electricity ran through her hand up to her arm. Amelia looked at Sally who was smirking at her.

Sally took her hand away. _“So…why are you here?”_ Sally rested her head on her hands, looking at Amelia.

Amelia cleared her throat. _“Well I uh…just felt like drinking.”_

 _“Interesting.”_ Sally bit her lip.

Amelia looked at Sally and registered her face. _“What are you doing here?”_

Sally smiled. _“Well…I saw you since you came in here and wanted to meet you. I found you interesting.”_

Amelia chuckled. _“Trust me…I’m not.”_ Amelia took a sip from her drink.

 _“That’s what you always say.”_ Sally looked at the floor.

Amelia looked at Sally and furrowed her brows. _“Have I said that before?”_

Sally looked back at Amelia with tears in her eyes. _“You really don’t remember anything, do you? Every fucking night is the same. You never remember. You never remember me.”_

Amelia shook her head. _“Aren’t you mistaking me from someone else?”_

Sally shook her head and caressed Amelia’s face with her free hand. _“I would never forget that beautiful face of yours or those deep blue eyes.”_ She whispered.

Amelia’s breath hitched once again. _“Sally…I-“_

 _“No, it’s fine. You’ll probably just come to me when you’re drunk.”_ Sally smiled and stood up to kiss Amelia’s cheek and then she started walking away from her.

Amelia stood there for a moment, not knowing if she should go after her or just stay there. Did she know Sally? Sally seemed to know her. And what did she mean when she said she could never remember her?

Amelia sighed and closed her eyes. She hated that she couldn’t remember anything. How could she ever forget a woman like that? So stupid.

 _“You’ve been coming for months, darling. This is not your first night here. This is not the first time we met.”_ Liz approached Amelia and smiled at her. _“And yes, you also know Sally. You know Sally perfectly if I may say.”_ Liz chuckled.

Amelia tilted her head. _“If you could just say things straight because if you haven’t notice, I’m so confused right now, I really don’t know what’s happening.”_

Liz smiled and looked at her. _“Since the first night you came here, you caught her eye. You guys talked for hours, you were drunk, but it seemed like you were conscious. For the first time in forever, Sally didn’t try to drag you to her room, instead, she helped you calling a cab and letting you go home. After that, you would come almost every night, at least two to three times a week. After a few days-“_ Liz chuckled. _“You confessed Sally that you felt something for her, even if you were drunk, you knew she was the right one.”_

Amelia sighed and felt tears in her eyes. _“I told her I’d never leave her.”_

Liz nodded. _“Exactly. You guys kissed and well…the rest is for you two to know.”_

 _“I’m so fucking stupid.”_ Amelia covered her face and sobbed. _“My whole fucking life was planned and I felt so empty but…I came here to Sally and…she made me feel complete.”_ She shook her head. _“Why did I always get drunk? Fuck, I could have been sober and I could have remembered her. For the fucking drinking I forgot everything.”_

 _“Well, not everything sweetie.”_ Liz touched her forehead. _“Everything’s still there, maybe in your unconscious but is there.”_ She smiled. _“Go to her, love. She needs you. Just like you need her.”_

Amelia smiled. _“You’re amazing.”_ She stood up and went running to the elevator.

She didn’t even know what she was going to say or do, but she was sure of one thing. She wanted Sally. She wanted to make everything alright. She wanted to remember her. She wanted to be with her. And she was going to do everything she had in her hands to do just that.

She ran to Sally’s room and sighed. She knocked lightly and waited for Sally to open the door. She heard footsteps approaching the door and then she found Sally with tears in her eyes, looking somehow angry and sad at the same time.

_“You drunk now? Can we get to-“_

Sally was cut out mid-sentence by Amelia grabbing her face and kissing her. Sally whimpered but wrapped her arms around Amelia’s waist, pulling her closer to her. Amelia could taste Sally’s tears on her lips and her heart broke but she was going to make it up to her.

 _“I remember you. I do. And I’m so sorry for being so stupid.”_ Amelia whispered against Sally’s lips when she pulled away and felt her own tears rolling down her cheeks. _“I’m so so sorry, Sally. I shouldn’t have forgotten you, I was so stupid. It won’t ever happen again. Please forgive me.”_

Sally smiled and bit her lip. _“Finally. I thought this was going to keep going.”_ Sally sniffed.

_“It won’t, ok? From now on, I’ll come to you every night and I’ll stay with you. I won’t forget you ever again.”_

Sally smiled and pecked her lips. _“Promise?”_

Amelia nodded and looked into her eyes. _“Promise. Never again. I love you. I love you so much.”_

Sally smiled and kissed her lips passionately. Amelia kissed her back and smiled against her lips. She ran her hands down her back and down her tights making her jump so she could wrap her legs around Amelia’s waist. Amelia walked them to the bed and laid Sally on it, breaking the kiss to look at her and smile.

_“I love you, Sally.”_

_“I love you so much.”_ Sally smiled and kissed her again, bringing her down to lay on top of her. _“So…how did you remember?”_ Sally whispered against Amelia’s lips and raised her eyebrows.

Amelia sighed and smiled lightly. _“Liz helped. Telling a little about my time here, about us. I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize my mistake.”_

Sally shook her head. _“Alcohol does that, you know? I get it.”_

 _“But I hurt you.”_ Amelia looked deep into her eyes while Sally was caressing her cheeks lightly.

Sally looked at her lips and then back at her eyes. _“Yes but…even if you did. You always came back to me. You didn’t leave me…at least not for long. You left every night, but you came back every now and then. And I could finally be with you.”_

 _“And this time, I’ll come back to you every night.”_ Amelia smiled and pecked her lips.

 _“You remember? That I-“_ Sally felt tears in her eyes and her voice cut off.

 _“That you’re stuck here? Yeah…I remember.”_ Amelia caressed her hair and shook her head. _“But don’t worry. Like I said, I’m coming to you every night. I’ll spend the night here and then go to work and on weekends, we’ll just spend the whole day together.” S_ he smiled.

_“What about your life out there?”_

Amelia chuckled. _“What life? Honestly, life out there is nothing if I don’t have you to live it with me.”_ She smiled down at Sally.

Sally chuckled. _“Fucking cheesy. At the beginning of this night you didn’t even know who I was.”_

Amelia laughed. _“True. But…I knew I wanted to get to know you. And…now here we are.”_ Amelia kissed her nose and made Sally giggle. _“And cheesy one is you, mister ‘say you love me’.”_

Sally laughed. _“I just love hearing you say it.”_ She bit her lip.

 _“I love you…I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”_ Amelia tickled Sally and they both laughed.

 _“Alright…stop!”_ Sally grabbed Amelia’s hands and smiled. _“Now…make love to me.”_

Amelia smirked. _“As you wish, my love.”_ She smiled and kissed Sally’s lips passionately, pressing her body to hers and making Sally moan. 

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I did this fanfic about Sally and I truly loved writing about her. I don't know why, but I've always said that Sally is my favorite character of Sarah on AHS, of course there's Cordelia but idk, something about Sally drags me to love her more than anything, for some reason so. Hope you enjoy, if you wanna imagine this is like a Sally/You fanfic, suit yourself and comment if you liked it or not and if I should do more! Thank you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Plus, have more Foxxay stories to come(;


End file.
